nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
PvP is an abbreviation for "Player versus Player," a type of combat in NWN2 and MMORPGs, MUDs and other computer roleplaying games pitting a player's skill against another's, where the goal is ultimately the death of the opponent's player character. While this can include player killing or PKing, this term is usually used in a narrower sense. It is the antithesis of combating mobs, known as player versus monster (PvM) or player versus environment (PvE). For the complete Wikipedia article on PvP, see here. NWN PVP * A spellcaster aiming for high DCs in PvP can produce DCs around 35 (Level 0) to 45 (Level 9) DC. Nearly half the the builds do not have saves within this range without the help of items. * The servers really vary on which spells are effective, and it is something that requires practice. The schools which you can specialize in are necromancy, abjuration, transmutation, and evocation. Abjuration is mainly used to ensure you have a strong dispel to eliminate those reliant on such buffs. Transmutation is mainly because spells like flesh to stone and disintegrate are often the only ones that are not protected from completely. Evocation is not for damage, but for the bigby line of spells, but you should check for changes on the server you play on, it's often reduced in power. Necromancy can be very effective, but for example a wizard's shadow shield will make him completely immune, and a cleric's use of death ward or even mass death ward will make this school basically not work. * Certain servers allow for players to change their alignment to neutral preventing Smites from Paladins and Blackguard as well as certain spells from working effectively against them. However, Smite Infidel can be used against almost any alignment so long as the player's alignment is the opposite of their own. (Ex. A Lawful good Cleric with Destruction (domain) for Smite Infidel can smite characters from both Neutral and Evil alignments) * In low magic servers, if spellcasters are not nerfed then the spellcasters will dominate the pvp arenas. In high magic servers, spellcasters have very few methods in taking out their enemies unless they use non-saving spells such as Bigby, Energy Drain, etc. In servers that nerf or change non-saving spells to have saves, builds with high saves and immuities will dominate the arena. * In servers that have scrolls and magical items for Use magic device, a spellcaster's efficency is greatly reduced. * Melee characters have very little potential in PvP servers, especially ones without immunity items, scrolls, magic items, and high-end items. This is because spellcasters have spells that can bypass spell resistance, lower spell resistance, or ignore immunities. * Defensive spell such as Displacement can increase a melee players potential to miss, giving the spellcaster more time to cast more spells against their opponents. Additional defensive spells may increase a spellcaster's longevity in PvP. (Though not all spells stack on each other) * Stealth characters do very well in PvP, but their stealth tactics can be thawed by AOE attacks such as Wail of Banshee in the middle of the room, Bard Songs, use skill boosters such as Amplify to see through their stealth, True Seeing (For invisible characters), and grenade weapons. Also characters who use Hide in Plain Sight have to wait 6 seconds before going into stealth again, which gives players plenty of time to cast a spell or knockdown them down if they are close enough.(Most stealth characters have poor Strength scores) Category:Glossary